


Kiaušinis

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Every third Thursday Hannibal eats one boiled egg in the kitchen.





	Kiaušinis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> Hey! How are you doing guys?  
> I want to thank my friends @victorine and @hotmolasses because they helped me when I started rambling about this idea many months ago and then @Devereauxs_Disease poked me until i had it done.  
> Thanks to my lovely beta @obfuscatedheart <3 
> 
> I'm not good with angst, It's not my favorite thing to write but also this felt right.
> 
> Also a big hello to everyone who said Hi at RDC5, thank you for your warm hugs and company.
> 
> Kiaušinis = Egg

It was the third time Will had witnessed Hannibal doing it. After the unexpected survival of their plunge into the dark waters of the Atlantic and months of soft touches and half done feelings sprinkled between painkillers, they had found a quiet place to live. A place between England and Scotland that made their broken bones ache but their faces were unrecognised, they had fallen into some sort of unspoken domesticity, a tense and huffing relationship that grew bigger every day and threatened to break the confines of the cage it currently lived in: friendship.  
It was the third time Will had seen Hannibal doing it, and he could not stand to watch him suffer through a fourth. 

The night was cold and their organs were healed enough to enjoy a glass or two of a really nice scotch. 

"Why do you do that?" Will asked after a third glass, earning a raised shining pale brow in front of the fire.

"Why do you eat one hard boiled egg every third Thursday of the month no salt or cutlery, just with your hand… " Will rushed the words, correcting himself and forgetting about the soft approach he had planned for.

Will watched Hannibal flick his gaze from his eyes to the half full glass of amber in his hand, a small snarl tugging his upper lip in a way Will had only seen whilst his guts spilled free onto the kitchen floor. 

“There was a time so many years ago, when I learned the importance of having food at least once a week. And what a privilege is to have access to it more than two days in a row.” Will shifted in his place on the couch in front of the fire, one of his hands leaving the empty tumbler to refill their glasses. Before taking a new position over Hannibal's forearm trying to make the doctor look at it by softly squeezing. To stop his eyes frightened from seeing the boy from his memory. “My soles still burn thinking of the snow I had to wander on, if I close my eyes I still can smell the freezing coppery smell of my house before I fled, but I don't want to forget the importance of one boiled egg a week that kept me alive for the months I waited.”

Will watched enraptured as Hannibal lifted his glass to the fire and then to him, a sour expression hitting his face before the alcohol touched his tongue in a sad toast to the past. 

“How old were you? Why didn't you ask for help? Your uncle took care of you later… ” Will asked with a grimace as soon his glass was empty again. 

“Eight, the orphanage found me just before I turned nine and Robertus took me almost a year later, I didn't feel like I deserved to be helped, I… I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help, if I had… ” Will let his alcohol flushed skin touch Hannibal's hand, squeezing it and feeling the warm rush of blood under the skin of a man that looked as if he were made of marble. 

“It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything. I couldn't- there was a time in Louisiana when my dad thought that the little income we had was for booze and not for food, in his words. It wasn't his fault I was the one who survived and not my mother.” Will felt his smile tremble on his lips. Large bodies slowly slotting into a comfortable half embrace in front of the fire, Hannibal's head resting on his shoulder heavy and trusting, alcohol softening their limbs to move and rearrange. 

“Will, you never…” Will felt a soft thumb tracing his fire warmed jawline, thick scruff covering the mark of the dragon on his cheek. 

“No, don't turn this into something about me. I just opened my heart to you willingly to let you know that you are not alone, even during our unconventional therapy sessions you were never aware of this and now you can see… why I see you and why I've seen you from the first day.” Will held Hannibal to his chest, empty tumblers now forgotten in front of the couch. 

“You didn't want it at first…” Hannibal murmured to the skin of his neck, like a barely audible bite. 

“I didn't want to see myself, and I found myself in you Hannibal, in your monstrous love, in your hunger, in your beautiful ferocity.” Will cupped both sides of Hannibal's face focusing in those eyes that shone with the tears of a frozen heart melting under the touch. One thumb brushing past the faded scar under his eye, enjoying the feeling of the man slightly holding his breath and fighting a sob. 

“You are not alone anymore, and i-if you want to keep eating your egg every third Thursday, you can but you can do it with me. I can watch, I can hold you if you need, d-don't push me away, don't keep me at arms length, I-I…” Will felt the tears warming his cheek, mixing with the ones coming from the man who now let his tears flow free and his sobs shake his body. “I want you.”

Will felt Hannibal's body tense and relax releasing a gulp of air that seemed to have been held between his heart and his throat for years. Scotch and spice coated in salt and smoke washed over Will's cheek, Will dried their tears with a clumsy hand, their embrace shifting with alcohol dampened movements until their hands found their way to holding the other perfectly, noses bumping against blushing cheeks, watery eyes not believing the perfection of reality. 

“I want you with me.” Will heard the words coming out broken, looking at the damp fluttering lashes in front of him, thinking that if the Atlantic didn't kill him maybe not kissing the man in front of him would. 

“You have me.” Will confirmed closing the little space left between them pressing their foreheads together. Loud sobs breaking through their bodies for seconds before Will let his hand rest in the curve of Hannibal's neck and pressed their lips together. 

Both could hear the same deep intake of air as soon their lips touched, as soon their mouths parted and the world turned into its truest form, holding the other tight like they did in the darkest moment when water filled their lungs and there wasn't another thing but the fading warmth of the other. 

Will could feel more tears running down Hannibal's cheeks, could feel his heart rabbiting inside his chest, could feel the flush of his skin and the warmth of his hands gently petting his hair, cupping his jaw and thumbing his lips. 

“You are never going to be alone again, not now, not ever, the kid that ate one boiled egg stayed alive, he lived, he deserved to live, it wasn't his fault.” Will promised to the fire. Hungry pointy teeth kissed and nipped at the soft flesh of his neck.

A sound escaped, a sound between a moan and a whimper that hurried hands and mouths to be more and do more, shirts half opened, pants hanging low in the heap of bodies over the couch. 

“Will, my Will, I had hoped so blindly, I had hoped… to die, to die under the snow, to die by your bare hands, and now… My Will” Will felt the blush on his cheeks grow redder, the pace of his heart leap and dance with the raspy voice of the man currently holding him. 

Their lips found their way together again, the hunger for the other losing its shyness and begging for more, licking each other's lips to part and devour the sounds the other produced. The heat of the fire feeling cold beside the one produced by their bodies. 

One big sock clad foot kicked the crystal tumblers looking for leverage. Hannibal was leaning over Will, hands discovering inches of skin like fine art, savoring the feel under his fingers like he did with the finest silk, mouth open agape, hips pressing hard into Will's. 

Will mouthed at the stubble rough neck of the man, biting tendons and licking veins until his lips felt raw. Delighted at how vocal Hannibal would become every time he left his lips, and every time he mapped the way Hannibal's back muscles flexed with trembling hard hands. A moan broke everything down again when their hips brushed in just the right way to make the other feel the hardness there. 

“Not here” Hannibal begged Will between the following kisses, rough caresses bruising their cloth covered bodies. Hannibal's legs found a way to straddle Will over the couch, sitting over his lap while Will licked past his lips. “Please not here.” Hannibal moaned with a roll of hips, bones shifting under the skin, hips slotting in the right place until the kiss broke with a sob. 

They ran to the stairs that seemed endless during the days their bones ached the most, Will's lips tingled with the mix of scotch and expectations, hands feeling numb without the touch of Hannibal's skin underneath them. Big hands caught and caged him to the wall near the master bedroom door. Hannibal fumbled with their shirts while clearly drinking the view of Will flushed and drunk with euphoria, his button up clinging to his shoulders letting Hannibal caress his chest and over his ribs, hands going shy the lower they dared to touch. 

Will pulled suddenly at Hannibal's hips, pressing their bodies flush to the wall rutting for more contact, Hannibal's leg slowly hitching up Will's hip to press himself closer.

One hand managed to twist at the door knob and let them into the warm room, bodies hitting the bed after almost falling due the tangle of their legs. 

Will saw the toothy smile of Hannibal's soften and turn into a question when Will stopped everything to look at him, to notice the sweat shining over his forehead, to appreciate the gray strands of hair out of place. Will smiled picturing the young boy turning into the beast he loved, smiling at the raw power of the man beneath his body. 

“We waited enough.” Hannibal murmured between kisses, and Will could only nod and smile, eyes blurry with renewed sensations. 

“I don't fear loneliness or hunger, I don't fear pain…” Hannibal cooed while Will took his shirt and traced the Verger mark. “I don't fear death under your hands, but I do fear your rejection and your absence.” Will heard the soft tap of tears hitting the duvet, a slight tremble in Hannibal's voice while they shook their clothes off. 

“You tore apart my heart to make a space shaped to you, you didn't know I had that space already waiting for you, I forgave you in the catacombs, I embraced my love for you with the dragon.” Will's lips trembled with the touch to Hannibal's shoulders, another sob shaking the bigger frame under his lips. 

“I worry I never loved someone the way I loved you from the first moment. It pained me for countless nights; the thought of never finding happiness or fulfillment without your touch.” Hannibal murmured into Will's ear while their bodies found a position over the sheets, brushing hardness between their legs, small damp spots leaving traces on their thighs. 

“I'm not going anywhere Hannibal, I promise.” Will took in the image of the sharp edges of Hannibal's face. The way his lips curled in a pout, the crinkled edges of his tear damp eyes, the straight line of his nose rubbing between the duvet and the inside of Will's wrist, a purring predator, a loving beast showing his true form of devotion. 

Hannibal let Will press him to the bed with all his weight, his legs slowly parting for Will to find the best way to kiss him. Hannibal's sobs interrupting the kiss once or twice before turning into the soft moans Will found himself desperate to hear over and over. Naked chests pressing against the other, peaked nipples rubbing between graying chest hair and soft skin, tenting boxers rubbing and thrusting towards warmth. 

“Love, love feels like something I don't deserve, something I didn't dare pursue until you.” Hannibal whispered between kisses. 

“How wrong we were.” Will purred softly caressing the bullet scar over Hannibal's belly. His nose dipping to the soft hairs behind Hannibal's ear, lips brushing his ear shell before trailing kisses over tear stained cheeks and worried lips. 

Slow hands roamed their bodies until there wasn't a barrier left between them, Will felt the usually steady shake when they made contact with his bare thighs. Hands slowly trailing over the soft hair covering white skin, over the protounding mounds of his hip bones and round to cup and hold his ass, encouraging Will to press and rub their cocks in a slow roll of hips.

“I need you” Hannibal moaned under the weight of Will's body, legs parting and hips angling, eager bodies seeking for more touching points, for more pressure. 

Will felt the points of Hannibal's teeth scraping over his bottom lip and chin, his breathing heavy and uneven with the movements of Will's hands over his chest, nails leaving pink lines under the graying hair covering Hannibal's chest, catching his nipples until Will reached the softer part of his abdomen. Hands softly cupping his lower belly before running a hand into the carefully trimmed coarse hair of Hannibal's crotch, running a careful questing finger from the base to the covered tip of his cock making the man sigh and lean into the touch. 

Will let his hand envelope Hannibal's shaft, feeling his lover's cock jumping under his palm with the attention, Will tugged tentatively, fixing his eyes to the maroon pair under him. The crinkles in Hannibal's eyes begging him for everything and nothing else in the world, the tug of his lips turning into a trembling smile. Hannibal reached behind Will's neck to pull him into a kiss, lips parting and licking his way in. 

“Please Hannibal.” Will breathed biting the corner of Hannibal's jaw.

Will felt his cock pulse between their bodies when Hannibal mouthed at his pulse point, his strong hand sneaking to mirror Will's, softly tracing the strong vein under his cock to wrap his hand and pump until the sound that came out of Will mixed with Hannibal's between them. 

“Ha-Hannibal.” Will tried to talk, the heat of their bodies blistering his thoughts when the equally dangerous and precise hands of Hannibal took him apart, slowly thrusting into their fists. 

Will felt Hannibal's left hand leaving its place caressing Will's hip and squeezing at his ass to almost shyly go to his own gasping mouth and sloppily suck two fingers that quickly found their way between Hannibal's legs. The whole motion making Will stutter between thrusts, letting go of Hannibal's cock to hold the man with his hands and kiss the spit slick lips as soon the digits left his mouth, Will breathed deeply with the implication of what was about to come. 

Will let his tongue brush over the pointy ends of those dangerous teeth thinking of how easily they were able to tear a life away and eat with delicacy, savoring the little sounds Hannibal started to make when their cocks pressed together between their bellies. 

Will saw in Hannibal's face when the first spit damp digit entered his body, the small crease between his brows, and heard the deep breathing before the second was added. 

“I don't want this to hurt Hannibal, we have hurt enough.” Will murmured, a kiss being left on Hannibal's cupid bow before parting from him to take the whole image in; the splash of pink flush dusting over his cheekbones, the kiss swollen lips that quivered with each intrusion of his fingers. 

Will saw the shine of sweat covering Hannibal's forehead, the little twitch of his stomach with the flick of his fingers, the way his cock jumped under the soft trace of Will's fingertips over his chest and the inside of his parted legs. A small smile tugged at Will's lips before burying his nose into Hannibal’s neck, closing the space to feel, closing his eyes to see the bubbling heat of their bodies shift and become with another kiss. 

“I need to feel you Will, I need your ecstasy to fill the gaps, I need you” Hannibal growled under Will's weight. 

“And you have me, you do, in the good and the bad, and we… we are going through the good now Hannibal, I want to make you feel good.” 

Hannibal slapped his free hand to the nightstand,grabbing a tube of lube that he squeezed carelessly over their cocks. Will hissed at the cold jelly until the big gentle hand of the doctor enveloped and squeezed their lengths together while he kept preparing himself.

Both moaned loud thrusting into Hannibal's firm fist, Will's hands cupped and caressed Hannibal's ass and under his thighs, his lips brushing over the snarling mouth of the man beneath him, murmuring praise and sweet nothings at the man that gasped when he resumed fingering himself with the same slick fingers that left their cocks brushing together. 

Will kissed Hannibal's cheeks and lips, loving how the man sighed under his lips and whispered his name with devotion. 

“Will” Hannibal growled his name, hips angling and letting Will part his legs wider and see the three digits smoothly leave his body, Hannibal's left hand squeezing his cock to keep his pleasure at bay, undone under the hands of the empath who left kisses behind his knees and brushed a thumb over the puckered muscle, watching with careful eyes how Hannibal pressed into the touch and opened his mouth.

Will fought the urge to come right there, having Hannibal's legs hooked over his hips, chest heaving quickly and moaning sweet and low for him. Will brushed the tip of his cock over Hannibal's hole before pushing in, a caress before breaching the tight embrace of the man making Hannibal hiss at the stretch, he went completely silent until Will was tightly pressed to his chest hair, arms secured around the other. 

“I've got you” Will whispered, a hand caressing Hannibal's bangs out of his watery eyes. 

“I see you” Hannibal replied nodding and letting the tears roll down before taking Will into a kiss, Will’s hips slowly starting to grind and rock in and out. 

Hannibal bit at Will's bottom lip when he started thrusting in harder, nails clawing at his back while he asked for more. 

Will let one of his hands wander to Hannibal's cock when the rhythm became frantic, English long ago forgotten by the Lithuanian who squirmed and whimpered digging his heels into Will's back. 

Will tugged and rubbed over the uncovered head of his cock until Will felt him tense, hips meeting with Will's thrusts, back curving and clenching insides, a loud moan leaving parted lips that hungrily looked for Will's mouth in his before spurting thick ropes of come between their chests and covering Will's knuckles. 

The sound of Hannibal letting little whimpers escape between a soft pink tongue and dangerous teeth and the feelings washing over their cheeks, along with the tight warm clench and the desperate clutch of Hannibal's limbs pushed Will over the edge, moaning against Hannibal's stubbled cheek before kissing him through the last unsteady thrusts. 

Will collapsed over Hannibal, breathing in the heavy scent of sex and sweat, skin sticking together, lips brushing and pecking sloppy kisses between gulps of air. 

Hannibal swept the hair sticking to Will's forehead, hand lingering to his jaw earning a bite on the meat of his hand and a kiss. 

Will pulled out with care, feeling the slow drag of skin and the soft sound Hannibal made at the loss, changing their position to a half embrace laying beside the other, Hannibal's head propped over his chest, arms holding the other. 

“Fierce love, oh so fierce that even the fire feared.” Hannibal murmured nuzzling up to Will's neck. 

“Fierce is growing up to love like this Hannibal, fierce is you.” Will kissed the man softly. 

“Fierce is us.” Hannibal corrected with a smile pulling the sheets to cover them, finding the same spot over Will's heart to rest his head.

Will closed his eyes and thought of the boy eating one egg sharing the last bite with the blue eyed boy with bruised cheeks and bony knees. He tightened his hold of the man slightly snoring over his chest. Knowing they would never be alone, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Say HI!!!
> 
> @tc_book Twitter / Pillowfort


End file.
